Friendly Bumps
by inluvwidjp
Summary: A cute Jily fluff in which everyone knows about Lily's crush on James except for James and Lily's friends push her to confess to him...
_Friday morning_

"You do that one more time and I swear I'm gonna kill you both!" Lily muttered in a deathly whisper. Alice and Marlene burst out laughing once more. Lily groaned and fell face first on her parchment as Sirius turned to smirk at her.

As professor Flitwick began his lecture, Lily resolutely ignored her sniggering best friends and Sirius. This has been going on for a week now and it has to end. Lily would make sure it ends today, one way or the other.

 ** _Flashback_**  
 _Tuesday night_  
 _Griffindor common room_

Marlene sighed. She was sharing a loveseat with her boyfriend Sirius and watching Lily who straightened her hairs once, twice, thrice before getting up and straightening her skirt, which Marlene noticed had shortened by a few inches over the past few weeks. Lily grabbed her parchment and went over to James who was sitting on the opposite side of common room working on his own homework with Remus. Lily seemed to be asking a lot of doubts from Remus now a days, before even asking Alice or her. Remus cleared her doubt, they talked a bit and then ofcourse James butted in and soon they started bickering or more like started shamelessly flirting without even realizing. Remus silently rolled his parchment and left those two alone to join Alice, Marlene and Sirius.

After watching them for another minute, Marlene finally said "We've got to do something! The sexual tension between those two is suffocating me" She gestured towards James and Lily who were still bickering and unconsciously leaning towards each other. Remus shot them a dark look "Yeah! Its definitely getting worse! What do you suggest?" They all lapsed in silence, thinking. "Ooh! I've got it!" Sirius said triumphantly and explained then the plan.

 _Wednesday morning_

Alice and Marlene saved Lily a seat in front of them. James was sitting on the desk beside her and Sirius was sitting right behind him. "Come over here Lily" Marlene said waving her over. James automatically turned on hearing her name and then very conspicuously (not) started checking her out, as she walked swiftly, her red hairs swinging madly around her face. She too checked him out behind her fringes and her heartbeat started increasing as she neared him. Sirius took out his wand and pointed to Lily's shoes whispering a spell he has used countless times on unsuspecting first years. And just like that, Lily fell forward. James with his amazing Quidditch reflexes caught her so she fell in his lap. They stared at each other for a long moment again leaning forward till they were a breaths away, that's when McGonagall coughed "Lily will you kindly sit in your own seat rather than on Mr. Potter's lap" Lily jumped up and hurried to her desk, pink in face as the whole class sniggered. Neither James nor Lily noticed the fist bump Sirius and Marlene shared behind their backs.

 _Thursday afternoon_

Marlene, Lily and Alice were having an afternoon stroll of the grounds during the lunch hour. James and Remus were standing in the shade of a tree, James leaning on it's bark. Just when the girls were about to cross them, Sirius came crashing into Marlene to hug her, who in turn pushed Lily right into James' arms, again. "Easy there Lils"James whispered softly and Lily broke out of her staring fest on him. She noticed she was clutching his robes tightly and standing way too close to him, too close to his lips. She jerked away and screamed "Sirius!" "Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it Evans!" Sirius said winking at her. She grabbed Marlene's hand and dragged her away fuming.

 _Friday (this) morning_

They were walking to class. Alice gave Marlene a friendly shove which sent Lily flying into someone walking by. Lily dropped all her books and glared at Marlene and Alice. She bent down to pick them up when her hand landed on someone else's. She raised her eyes to find none other than James, who was hunched very close to her, staring into her eyes. She was again lost. "There" he whispered pushing her books into her hand. Lily unfroze and turned to glare at her sniggering friends.

She made sure James was out of earshot when they were seated in the class. "You do that one more time and I swear I'm gonna kill you both!" Lily muttered in a deathly whisper. Alice and Marlene burst out laughing once more. Lily groaned and fell face first on her parchment as Sirius turned to smirk at her.  
As professor Flitwick began his lecture, Lily resolutely ignored her sniggering best friends and Sirius. This had been going on for a week now and it has to end. Lily would make sure it ends today, one way or the other.

 _Friday afternoon_

This time guys were sitting in front lawn. When the girls walked by, Marlene blatantly pushed Lily right into James. James balanced her on his lap. Sirius burst out laughing "You sure seem to fall a lot on Prongs Evans." "I know what you all are doing" Lily narrowed her eyes at him. "What's going on Lils?" James asked. "Go on Lily, tell him about your crush." Marlene smirked. Lily gulped and wondered if she could make a run for it, but then she remembered her resolution, she'll end it one way or the other. The other way it is.  
She took a deep breath and started "What's been going on James, is that everyone here apart from you knows that I've been crushing on you since a couple of months and they are pushing me to tell you, literally" James stared at her for a full minute while she wondered what spell would make the earth open up and swallow her. And then he pecked her, right on her lips, in front of everyone. Cheers broke down around them, Marlene and Sirius did a happy dance. "You wanna get outta here?" James asked her and she nodded.

James led her around the edge of forbidden forest and entered from a small gap in tress. "James why are we going in there? It's forbidden!" Lily said her voice shaking. She held James' hand tighter. "Trust me on this one babe." They walked for what seemed like hours to Lily but it was only ten minutes and came out in a flower meadow.

"Wow!" Lily said impressed. James pulled her in the shade of a tree, holding her by her waist. "Since when did this happen?" James asked. "I told you a couple of months" Lily said blushing. "And you told everyone but not me?" "They figured it out you dolt, only you never realized" Lily said chuckling. James messed up his hairs a habit which Lily had come to adore. She ran a hand through his hairs which was surprisingly soft. James closed his eyes.

"Lily?"  
"Mmhm?"  
"Can I kiss you?"  
"Didn't you just do that in front of whole school?"  
"That was in the moment, that didn't count, this will be our first kiss. So may I?"  
"You may"  
And so they did.

A/n:Tell me what do you think...


End file.
